


I don’t want to, but I love you

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Wooseok thinks Jinhyuk couldn't really mean to say that.





	I don’t want to, but I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This lil drabble was born because of "Billie Eilish - i love you" so I rec you listen to it while reading this.

They're sitting side by side on the stone stairs, the sky above their heads completely black without a single star visible and the only light that shines on them comes from the park lamp a few meters away.

Wooseok's chest feels tight, his eyes are focused on the profile of his friend's face. The welled up tears in those captivating eyes refuse to fall just like Wooseok's heart refuses to believe in the confession the other boy just whispered moments ago.

_"I love you, Wooseok."_

Wooseok feels like the earth has stopped spinning like time has been stopped but he knows its not true, time doesn't stop for anyone no matter how much you wish it could.

He's waiting for Jinhyuk to turn to him and for that brittle smile to be replaced with a playful grin, for him to say he had just been joking and tease him for having taken him seriously.

Jinhyuk couldn't really mean to say that.

Wooseok ignores the way his heart is still racing, he forces down his throat those three words that are trying to crawl up and out his mouth into the silent night.

They don't need to change what they have, they can just continue being _them_. He doesn't want to risk their friendship over something so frail and fleeting.

Jinhyuk finally turns his face towards his, a tear escaping him and rolling down his cheek. Wooseok's hands itch to reach for his friend's face and dry the tear track with his sleeve.

Wooseok's chest tightens again as Jinhyuk offers him a smile, one that resembles the one he has grown so used to over the years but it doesn't reach his eyes that can't betray the way he's hurting.

His body moves on its own before he can stop it. He leans into Jinhyuk's space, the older opening his arms for him and wrapping them around him, holding him close to his bigger frame.

The way his heart races against his chest, the way he feels like he belongs in Jinhyuk's arms, how perfectly they fit together, the longing inside of him that just gets louder.

Wooseok wants to run away but he knows there is no place where he can escape from the way he loves Jinhyuk.

So he sneaks his arms around Jinhyuk's middle, his hands clutching at the back of his friend's blue hoodie like a lifeline. Wooseok buries his face on Jinhyuk's neck, breathes in his familiar scent that is a mix of clean and something just uniquely him.

One of Jinhyuk's hands falls on the small of his back while the other rubs comforting circles in between his shoulder blades. How can he be comforting him when he's the one with tears in his eyes?

Those three words that had been bottled inside him for so long finally crawl up his throat, he's too weak, too tired to stop them from slipping past his pink lips and against Jinhyuk's long neck with a voice so small the wind almost carries them away.

_"_ _I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
